


Writing Experiment #2: CONSTRUCT

by SleepingForest (ThatTurtle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Artificial Humans, Families of Choice, Friendship, Genetic Engineering, Mecha, Science Fiction, kinda rambling in the first chapter, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/SleepingForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl discovers she has a bizarre gift related to the CONSTRUCTS, the artificial humans who defend the planet from invaders. But why do the invaders suddenly seem to be taking interest in her strongest?<br/>(Inspired by various mecha anime, and science fiction video games/books/etc.)</p><p>(Rating might go up for violence later. Dubcon is mentioned but none actually occurs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "How It All Began"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinda weirdly written little prologue of sorts.

She was twelve years old when she discovered that she could alter and breed constructs. She never did anything so primitive as force them to copulate. The girl simply used a combination of DNA from two unrelated constructs and dumped them into a machine like the ones they were incubated in. Her ability let her weave the malleable flesh together with the nanites. She could selectively breed the constructs.  
It was two years after the invaders began to arrive, intent on wiping out or conquering humanity. At the time, she was one of the few who could manipulate constructs. She could make them strong enough to survive battling the invaders and their war machines. But the invaders grew more determined to overpower the humans. Their weapons were nastier. They started producing living weapons of their own. Theirs were far more monstrous.

The girl watched countless of her constructs fall, slain by the invaders. She watched them grow in those enormous glass jars from conception. She of all people knew that the constructs were not human. But their red blood stained the earth just as her own kind's did. She brought them into the world- it was only natural that she would grow attached to them. She already loathed the invaders for attacking her home world. Now she hated them even more for killing so many of her children. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably won't be able to tell what inspired this plot, at least not right away. I'm still having a hard time believing it myself. But the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. This was unbeta'd and I probably need to double check the grammar. But uh... lemme know what you think of it so far. Feedback helps me improve.


	2. "Lain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Construct protagonist is introduced.

_I am named subject 413. But she calls me Lain. I was not born like a human. I was made. Grown in an artificial womb. She has compared the Constructs to Homunculi. My genes were carefully selected and manipulated. My body was infused with nanites mere months after my conception. I was not created to fulfill a void meant for humans, like a lost lover, or a son for a childless couple. I’m not just a replacement goldfish. I am me. I am simply one in a long legacy of bioroids made to defend the earth from the invaders. Hostile creatures from another world._

_Chronologically, I'm less than four years old. But some of the scientists in the program... They figured out how to transfer information into my brain before my body even finished developing in the tank. Physically I appear to be a young adult, close in age to her... Evangeline. Evie is a natural human. But she's brilliant. She can pilot a mecha on her own, though it seems to leave her exhausted if she's connected to it for long periods of time. Evie was one of the first to figure out how to customize and "breed" us. She is kind to us, even though we are often treated as disposable. She never makes us feel like we are expendable. She does her absolute best not to favor a particular Construct over another, but... she's only human. Evie seems to have a bit of a soft spot for me. I don't know why. I think I might remind her of another..._

_She used part of a "blue-print" from another Construct to make me. He's dead now. I... never even knew him. I believe I was supposed to be something like his clone. But I'm not. Not entirely anyway. We don't share the same phenotype. He was taller than me, among other differences. I think most of the first gen Constructs were 'bulkier' than the current ones. Evie doesn't treat me like a replacement for him. Her relationship to me feels more... maternal, I suppose. I never had a mother in the traditional sense, so my comparison might be innaccurate. But she does treat me like her ace's successor. He was one of her best Constructs. He took down countless invaders, and saved just as many comrades. I'm proud to be able to carry on his legacy and defend her home._ Our _home._

 _But... something troubles me. Earlier, we fought off a swarm of invaders. One of them, it seemed like the leader, I think it recognized me. Or it mistook me for someone else. They seem to be able to identify individual humans and Constructs. It must have fought him once, and survived. But what's really concerning is that it was singling me out. Not just trying to maim me or kill me. It was trying to grab me. It almost succeeded, too! Evie reacted quickly and hit it her mech's grappling hook. Then Klas intervened and got me away from it. They're both resting right now. I think she might be sleeping, actually. Klas doesn't need to sleep as often as most humans. Lucky. He's practically comatose when he_ does _sleep, though._

There was a knock at the door.

"Lain, you awake? Evie wanted to talk to you." A somewhat raspy, though not entirely unpleasant, masculine voice asked.

"Ah, okay. I'll be out in a second, Klas." The Construct replied. He shut off the recorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... really felt like having Lain narrate in first person this chapter. It helped me get a feel for his voice. But I think most of the subsequent chapters will probably be in third person perspective. I don't really know where this story is headed but I've wanted to write something like this for a while now.


End file.
